


a death and a promise

by JDKoopa



Series: Felix Birthday Bash [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Promises, Rain, Tears, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Felix and Annette make their way to the funeral of a close friend. There, Felix makes a promise.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Felix Birthday Bash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	a death and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felix week, combined prompt for days 5 and 6: Tears and Promises

Felix trudged along under the rain, Annette at his side. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. It couldn’t be happening. 

“Felix?” Annette spoke softly next to him, placing a hand on his arm. “There’s a flower shop near here, do you want to get some?”

Felix sighed heavily. “Why would I want flowers for something like this. It’s not like he could appreciate them anyway.” Despite him denying it, Annette could always tell what Felix was thinking. She handed him the umbrella and went to the shop. 

When she returned, she was carrying two lavenders. “I thought he would like these, but if you disagree I can go back and get something else.” Felix reluctantly took a flower, kissing his wife on the forehead.

“He would have loved these. Thank you.” They still had several blocks until they would reach the cemetery. Felix idly played with the flower, rolling it between his fingers.

“I still can’t believe it.” Annette said under her breath, more to herself than to him. “I knew the fighting in the north was getting bad, but to think…” 

“Yeah, I know.” Felix didn’t have anything else to say. As rain streamed down his face, he noticed it was warmer than he expected. When he licked his lips, they tasted salty. Strange.

They arrived at the cemetery a few minutes later. Felix nodded to Ashe and Ingrid before he and Annette went to talk to Mercedes. She had clearly been crying a lot, but she still managed to plaster a smile onto her face.

“Mercie! How are you?” Annette hugged the mourning woman tightly. The love the two held for each other was so obvious, Felix almost felt embarrassed just standing next to them.

“I’m ok. Sylvain wouldn’t have wanted me to waste my time mourning, but I thought he wouldn’t mind today at least.” A young boy peeked around Mercedes’ leg, glancing nervously at Felix before looking at the ground.

“Is that Quentin?” Felix kneeled, extending a hand to the scared child. The boy hesitantly reached out and shook Felix’s hand before quickly retreating behind his mother again.

“Yes, he’s grown quite a bit since you last saw him I suppose.” Mercedes smiled more genuinely now. “Sylvain used to tell him stories about you while they were training together. You’re something of an idol to him now.”

“Moooom” The boy blushed behind her. Felix smiled softly to him. 

“It’s ok. I was very close with your father. I once promised him that if anything happened to him, I’d help train you. Would that be alright?”

“Felix, now hardly seems like the time to discuss that.” Annette chided him, giving an apologetic nod to Mercedes.

“It’s alright, Annie. Quin, would you be alright with uncle Felix training with you?”

The boy nodded nervously. Mercedes placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. 

“We can talk more later. For now, perhaps you’d like to see the body.”

Felix took a deep breath. It must be raining harder, because as he approached the body he felt more rain streaming down his face. He noticed that it must be particularly strong rain to get past the tent that was set up for the funeral.

When he reached the body, Felix had to lean on Annette for support. Sylvain lay there in the casket, his eyes closed. It almost looked like he could just be asleep, but his skin was too pale, and his hair didn’t have the same character it did when Sylvain was alive.

“Don’t go chasing any women in the afterlife now.” Felix muttered, placing the lavender next to a few other flowers on the casket. “Mercedes will kill you again someday if she finds out.”

After a few seconds, Annette placed her flower next to Felix’s, then squeezed his arm and went to sit next to Ashe. Felix felt rain streaming down his face now. 

“I’ll make sure your son is strong enough to end this. No one else will die from these damned attacks.” Felix put a hand on Sylvain’s still shoulder, rain falling from his face onto the corpse’s nice clothes. “I promise you, your family will thrive and you will be remembered.”

The ceremony was quick, and after they lowered the body into the ground each of the guests threw a handful of dirt into the hole before it was filled. Afterward, Felix talked to Ashe while Annette and Ingrid spent time with Mercedes. Perhaps an hour later, Annette approached him and they began to walk to the stables where their carriage was waiting.

“How are you?” Annette said, lacing her fingers between his.

“I’m alright. It’s been raining a lot today though, when is it supposed to stop?”

“Felix, it stopped raining just before we reached the cemetery.” Annette said it slowly, as if she knew she would have to, but wanted to let Felix delude himself for as long as possible.

“Oh.” Felix said dumbly. The “rain” had stopped tickling his cheek shortly after the ceremony had started, but every few minutes a stray drop had appeared. It was only after Annette told him it was no longer raining that Felix connected all the dots.

“Let’s go home. Mercedes will write to us when Quentin is ready to train with you so we can make plans then.”

Felix stayed silent. He still felt “rain” stinging his eyes as they climbed into their carriage and began the long ride home.


End file.
